Rhonda: From 'like' to 'like like'
by JayDogg187
Summary: What would it take for Arnold to see Rhonda as more than just a friend? A short one-off tale of a possible nascent (mutual?) affection.


**Disclaimer: The Hey Arnold characters belong to Craig Bartlett, and to him alone. That his characters have inspired such hubris in me that would see me attempt a fan fiction based on them, speaks volumes of my reverence of the man.**

**Author's Note: My central premise for this one-shot is to explore as organic and uncontrived a way as possible for Arnold to start falling for Rhonda. I reckoned the best chance would occur at around the final play during 'Mudbowl'.**

* * *

**Rhonda: From 'like' to '**_**like-**_**like'**

In many ways, she was perfect. Almost too good to be true.

She was Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, and lately, Arnold had found himself thinking of her differently. Why was that, he wondered. They'd meet in passing at school, sometimes afterward. Just friendly hellos, nothing more. More often than not they'd get together with the rest of the gang for fun and games: baseball and…football.

Of course: football! For as fashionable as Rhonda was, as effortlessly elegant and as infuriatingly snobbish as she could be…when it came to football, she was…wow! This fashion model could tackle, she could block. She would always get up no matter how hard she was sacked. And yet she never seemed to mind; she'd always be smiling as if none of those things mattered.

She was all these contrasts in a pretty package.

Wait a second…_pretty_? Where did that word come from? Did Arnold really consider her pretty? Before now she was just one of the gang, no more and no less. And now?

It was raining and they were standing in a huddle, Arnold detailing the final play. Looks of faith and determination all around him, but Rhonda…something about her eyes, was that affection in them?

No time for that! They had a play to make and a game against the fifth graders to win.

"Forty-two! Thirty-three! Hut…Hut…_HUT!_"

The play was a blur of fakes and passes, and then Gerald scored the winning touchdown. Joy as the fourth graders piled onto him in muddy celebration. All except for Rhonda; the mud must have been too much for her because she was keeping a safe distance from the mud bath.

The rain persisted and eventually the kids dispersed. Except for Rhonda. Normally she'd be the first to run from the rain; instead, she was standing as if expecting someone. Not her best friend, Nadine; she'd bolted with the rest.

So it was just Arnold and Rhonda.

"Hey Rhonda," Arnold said as he approached her, cloaked head to toe in mud.

"Hey, Arnold! Sorry, but bathing in the mud is where I draw the line!"

"It's OK, Rhonda. I understand. You were great out there. That block on Edmund was incredible!"

"Oh, you know, I just didn't want to let the team down. You worked so hard coming up with those plays. Heck, you even got me to believe we could win. If anyone was incredible out there, it was you!"

Wow! Complimented by Rhonda Wellington Lloyd!

Rhonda, stood in front of him…rain-slicked hair clinging to her brow…face all grimy…red sweater torn, smudged and badly stretched. And yet…and yet…somehow she looked prettier than ever.

"Hel-_lo_, Arnold! Are you OK? Why are you staring like that?"

Oh heck, he had to go for it! He stepped forward onto his tiptoes and leaned towards her for a kiss that lingered for as long as it took Rhonda to recoil from him in shock.

"Ew, Arnold! What was that?" she was fuming. "What were you thinking?"

Arnold stammered for an explanation, but before he could formulate his first syllable, Rhonda fumed some more: "I mean, _look_ at me! I'm all dirty, I'm sweaty, my hair's a mess. And my clothes… Urgh, just _look_ at them!"

"Sorry, Rhonda," Arnold offered in true contrition.

"I mean, could your timing really be any worse? Good-_bye_!" she huffed as she ran for home.

Arnold was left not knowing what to think. He'd blown his move and was regretting the misstep as he watched Rhonda run. He then saw as she turned back to him and flashed him a faint smile before continuing on her way.

In many ways, Arnold mooned again as Rhonda disappeared from view, she was perfect.

* * *

**More Author's Notes: I also took into account a line from Rhonda in 'School Play' in which she states that she wouldn't be averse to kissing Arnold, even if it would be under duress. Even though 'Mudbowl' takes place before 'School Play', I didn't think it unreasonable to assume that Rhonda had at least entertained such a notion long before actually stating it out loud.**


End file.
